Season to be Jolly
by cloloveswah
Summary: A bit of Festive cheer... in the form of oneshots and drabbles!


**A/N - Hey guys! Long time no see and all that jazz... I'm sorry I've not been reviewing but I have been reading and I shall get round to reviewing. Unfortunately I've been buried in Uni work (I still am) and work, work but I'm theoretically on holiday now so I'll try fit some fic writing in around it all!**

**The Gift of Time.**

As her hand hit his chest, for the first time in a couple of weeks, Alice smiled, relieved to have finally woken up with her Husband still by her side. However, her joy was short lived as his hand covered hers, squeezing it for a moment before placing it back down on the bed. Her eyes opened and her hand raised once more as she noticed him attempting to get out of bed.

"Danny, stay." Alice pleaded, "It's five o clock in the morning." She whispered, glancing momentarily to the window.

"Sweetheart, I have too much to do. Christmas always makes things a little crazy..." Danny reminded her with a sympathetic smile.

"But we've hardly-"

Danny cut her off with a chaste kiss, "We'll find a moment... sooner or later."

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks Danny, but we never do! Never!" Alice snapped, her words sounding harsher than she had intended.

Danny sighed, his expression of hurt and sympathy. He knew that he hadn't spent much time with his wife alone recently. He'd seen her often enough, but they were usually accompanied by screaming children, whining animals and stressed adults, but alone? There just hadn't been the time. It has been two weeks since they'd been together and he knew it was beginning to upset her.

"Alice, you know-" Danny began but she turned away, evidently ignoring him.

"Just go Danny, I don't want to hear your excuses."

Danny stared at her for a moment. He knew that he should stay, but one glance at the clock told him he just wouldn't have the time. Torn, he slowly turned and grabbed a towel and a random selection of clothes and left the room, without saying one word to his wife. He headed for the bathroom in a trance, robotically brushing his teeth and getting in the shower. Under the hot spray, his thoughts strayed to Alice. He didn't mean to upset her, he truly didn't, but with the kids of school and everything else, it was the one time of year they truly seemed to drift apart - ironic, considering Christmas was meant to bring people together. But time didn't allow - and it certainly didn't allow for the time he'd spent in the shower.

Meanwhile, Alice rolled over, fed up and annoyed. She understood that Christmas was a busy time for the family, and for her Husband in particular, but his reluctance to even find an hour to spend with her was beginning to wear her down. She knew it was selfish to demand he spend an hour with her, when it would no doubt make him incredibly tired the day after, but he wasn't the only one who'd be tired, he wasn't the only one who had a list of chores as long as their arm. Yes, he was working in the animal hospital, but she was doing her fair share of work and looking after the kids. More melancholy began to contaminate her mind, as she began to wonder, if he was bored of her. After all, usually he wouldn't even think twice about spending time with her alone, in fact, not too long ago, he craved it, taking every opportunity, no matter how small. Now, now she couldn't even get him to remain in the same room as her, and all their conversations either dried up or turned into bitter spats. She sighed, rolling over once more, before giving up on getting back to sleep and getting up, deciding to take a long bath.

Rosie yawned as she entered the animal hospital. She'd not had much sleep the night before, and the early starts were not welcome. She glanced around and noticed her Dad staring almost aimlessly at the lioness that was sleeping in the cage. She shook her head, the sight reminded her of when Alice had been in the UK, and he'd been missing her terribly, consumed in his own tornado of want, need and desire. Slowly, she walked over, concerned when he didn't even notice the sound of her footsteps approaching. She placed a hand on his back, and stepped back slightly as he jumped.

"Rosie." Danny breathed, "You scared me to death."

"Sorry, you ok Dad?" Rosie asked.

"Fine." Danny smiled, turning around and grabbing a clipboard, "Just checking on her." He nodded to the lioness unconvincingly. Rosie stood still watching as he darted around. Finally, he stopped and dropped the board, "I'm not fooling anyone am I?" He sighed, his voice defeated.

"Not really." Rosie chuckled, "What's wrong?"

"Alice and I, we, well, I suppose we... argued, but with very few words." Danny frowned, unsure of how to describe his alteration with her this morning, "It was more what we didn't say, and didn't do."

"Oh... do you wanna, you know talk about it?" Rosie asked awkwardly. She didn't really understand what he meant, but she assumed it was something big for him to be so miserable.

"No, well..." Danny sighed, "It's just we're both so busy. We've lost sight of one another, we've forgotten the important things and now- well, she's had enough."

"What?! You mean, your splitting up?!" Rosie squealed, taking his comment the wrong way.

"No! No, God no." Danny corrected her, "But, she's fed up. I know she is, I just don't know how to change things."

"Well, why don't you give her something she wants. It's Christmas, there must be something she wants, something that would show her you care, and you're sorry." Rosie shrugged.

"You mean like, a thoughtful gift?" Danny asked.

"Yeh. You know, like, if she's always wanted a special bracelet or something, get it her, or if she's also wanted to skydive, go skydiving... just something she wants. I know you've already been out getting her gifts, but make this one an early present, something you know she'll appreciate." Rosie suggested, "And while you think about that, I'm going to do these call outs."

Danny watched as his daughter walked over to collect her bag, wondering what on Earth he could give Alice, when it hit him.

"Rosie!" Danny called.

"What?" Rosie asked, swinging the bag onto her back.

"Can you take everyone out tonight? Everyone but Alice?" Danny asked bashfully, unsure of whether it was entirely appropriate to involve his daughter in finding alone time with his wife.

"Sure, I was gonna suggest a drink anyway..." Rosie shrugged, brushing off her Dad's awkwardness and walking out ready to get on with her day.

As Rosie left, Alice entered, obviously still annoyed with him as she didn't even look in his direction, heading straight for the office and the ever growing mountain of paperwork. As she sat down and began to file through it, Danny knew that she was annoyed - after all, Alice never willingly sat down and did the paperwork without moaning, groaning or trying to procrastinate. He glanced around at the hospital, everything was pretty much done, bar the appointments, but he'd need to nip to town if he was to complete his plan.

"Alice?" Danny called, preparing himself for her bad temper, and the possibility of being rejected in his request.

"What?" Alice asked, again refusing to turn around.

"I've just had a call before you came in, and someone wants me to go and see to their horse... I said I'd get there as soon as I can, can you take over things here for an hour or two?"

"Why don't I do the horse?" Alice asked, finally turning round.

"No, it's ok... I said I'd go personally..." Danny smiled, trying his best to act normal. Alice was already giving him a look that told him she didn't quite believe him, but after a few moments she sighed nodding. "Thank you!" Danny beamed, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Danny." Alice stopped him short.

"Yeh?"

"You might need your bag..." She titled her head towards his usual call out bag. He chuckled slightly, nodding before rushing out of the door. Alice rolled her eyes, trying her best to remain angry at him.

(x)

If there was one thing Danny Trevanion wasn't good at, it was shopping. Oh, he could happily spend hours in Johannesburg with Alice going through the shopping malls, that was easy, but actual grocery shopping was not his forte. He'd barely even managed at University - usually much happier to pay a flat mate to do it for him. Now however, he was trawling through the supermarket, filling his trolley with ingredients for what he hoped would be an enjoyable meal for his wife. He just prayed that she enjoyed it.

(x)

The surgery had been hectic, and Danny had been far more than two hours - more like four and Alice had only just finished the non stop appointments. She stretched tiredly, slowly making her way up to the house, where she noted Danny's Jeep was back. So, he hadn't been four hours doing whatever he was doing, he'd just been skiving in the house. She shook her head before ascending the steps. As she entered, the sweet aroma of cooking hit her, and she wondered what delicious delight Nomsa was cooking. She also noted how quiet the house was and wondered where everyone was. No one was around, and as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she gasped at the sight before her.

Danny was stood slaving away over the stove, the iPad propped up on the side, a recipe evident on the screen. On the veranda she noted a small, intimate table set of two, candles flickering gently, and a bottle of her favourite wine sat chilling in a bucket of ice. It was then she noted how he was dressed, in a smart blue shirt and tight, dark skinny jeans. She swallowed, tears welling as she realised that he'd obviously been planning this all day.

Feeling her eyes upon him, Danny turned and smiled.

"You weren't meant to come in yet." He tutted, walking over to her.

She smirked, glancing downwards for a second before looking back into his eyes. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Nomsa." Danny whispered, "I just don't feel I've spent enough time alone with her recently." He murmured, placing his hands on her hips.

"Really? Are you sure I can't change your mind?" She murmured, catching his lips with hers for a brief moment.

"You'll have to try harder than that Mrs Trevanion. Nomsa is a formidable woman." Danny replied, as he felt his wife's arms wrap around his neck and her lips press to his once more, this time with an added urgency. "I think I'm persuaded."

"Good." Alice smiled.

"Wait here a second." Danny smiled rushing off, leaving her stood in the kitchen. He returned moments later, saying nothing, simply taking her hand, kissing the top of it gently and leading her towards the bathroom, where he'd filled a bath, surrounded with candles and petals.

"Danny-" Alice began but he placed a finger to her lips.

"Enjoy... the food won't be ready for an hour." Danny smiled, kissing her lips softly before leaving swiftly.

An hour later and Alice waltzed out of the their room and into the kitchen, just as Danny was putting the food onto warmed plates. He paused momentarily, leading her to the table, before rejoining her with the food he had prepared.

"I'd have gone all out with a starter, but, well..." Danny shrugged, "I've never been the best cook."

Alice laughed, "It's perfect, what is this delightful dish?" She asked as she tasted it.

"Pan fried duck breast with creamed cabbage, chestnuts and caramelised pear... and roasties." Danny added, laughing.

Both tucked in immediately, making light chatter, throughly enjoying their time together. Eventually both had finished, and once they'd cleared the plates away, Danny pulled Alice towards him, holding her close.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you recently... I forgot about what was important." Danny told her quietly, his voice soft.

"I'm sorry too, for pressurizing you. I just missed you that's all." Alice murmured back, her hands running through his hair.

"I missed you too." Danny murmured, kissing her deeply.

He'd intended to pull away after a few moments, but as she grabbed at his shirt, he found himself pulling her even closer, kissing her with more passion. He could feel the familiar stirrings within him, and he could feel his mind running away, as she opened a few button of his shirt and slid her right hand underneath. He broke the kiss first, moving down to her jaw and neck as her other hand slid through his hair.

"Alice..." He murmured, "We need to move... Anyone could come in..."

"No... we don't." She breathed, "Look up."

He reluctantly did so, and smirked as he noted the mistletoe Rosie had hung up the day before. They were stood directly beneath it.

"Besides... everyone is out." Alice smirked.

"You're incorrigible." Danny laughed as she removed his shirt completely, throwing it on the chair.

"No, Danny, just in love... and not wanting to break tradition." Alice smirked, as he began to kiss her neck once more.

"The tradition is a kiss Mrs Trevanion." Danny chuckled, through the feather kisses he was pressing to her collarbone. "On the lips." He added, already knowing that she would have some smart ass response lined up about how he was theoretically kissing her.

"Let's make a new Christmas Tradition then."

Danny smirked, before kissing her lips once more... maybe it was time they did shake the traditions up a bit.


End file.
